Known methods and forms pertinent for safeguarding the integrity of computer systems include, inter alia, password verification procedures, alarms enabled by several consecutive unauthorized log-ons, safeguards employable against multiple legitimate users at the same time, and safeguards employable against invasion of computer viruses, enabled by searching for specific code and data patterns of specific known viruses.